Don't cum until I tell you to
by Edom56
Summary: Morgan being denied orgasm. Reply to a wish at CRIMINALMINDS kinkmeme here: http://ansera./40383.html. I haven't filled out who the second character is, that would spoil the fun, but I can tell you it's slash and BDSM.


Morgan wasn't sure what to think of the situation he had gotten himself into. He was tied, by his wrists and ankles, to a large cross. He had been blindfolded and gagged, and his cock was incased in a contraption which forced a small metal ball into his slit the harder he got. The small ball was attached to something that looked like a leather sling. It was tied snugly around his cock and dug into the skin a little.

All the things had been custom made for him and fit perfectly, that didn't actually mean that they were in any way comfortable, but that wasn't the point of them, anyway.

It wasn't that he didn't know how or why he was in this situation; he had been told in no uncertain terms what he had done to earn this. It was more that he wasn't sure why he had done what he had done.

The thing was, he had snapped at his Dominant, a thing he had never done before, and never would have imagined doing, but the case the team had just gotten back from was horrible.

They had been chasing a sexual sadist with a preference for boys between the ages of 12 and 15, the exact age Morgan had been when Carl Buford had molested him. Seeing those young mangled bodies just did something to him, and when he came home, he was in the worst possible mood; that's when it happened.

The worst part was it wasn't even anything big he had snapped about; he had just been told to order them some food and he had snapped back that he wasn't a god damn servant.

His Dominant had gone very quiet and Morgan knew without a doubt that he had gone way too far. He was ordered to strip and go to the playroom. He never even contemplated not following order, and when he was joined shortly after by a very strict-looking Dominant, he flinched a little.

He had been cuffed to the cross with his legs spread and his arms up and to the sides. Then, he had been gagged and blindfolded before he had felt the flogger come down swiftly on his ass and back 15 times.

The pain was bearable, but then again, his Dominant had never even once done anything to him that he couldn't handle; so far, he had never used his safe word. Even now, knowing he couldn't say anything, he knew that if he slapped his hand against the cross once, it would all stop and he'd be freed and soothed.

After the flogging, he had felt a body right behind him just before he felt a tongue tracing his tattoos on one arm, across his back and to the other arm. It then moved to the back of his neck, where the licking turned into a combination of licks, bites, nips and kisses all over his back in no discernable pattern.

It was driving him crazy, and this was the dilemma he was in right now; the pleasure was too much and not enough at the same time. The leather around his cock prevented him from cumming, but he desperately needed to at this point.

He was panting and moaning around the ball in his mouth, but he couldn't do anything but stand there and take it. He knew he deserved the punishment, both the flogging and this sweet torture. He shouldn't take out his own frustrations on anybody else, least of all the one person in the world who only ever wanted the very best for him, who understood his need to be dominated and freed of all decisions, be they important or mundane, like what to eat for dinner.

The torture device, otherwise known as a mouth, had reached his tailbone and Morgan knew what would happen next. When he felt his Dominant's tongue swipe across his hole, his head fell back and he howled, well, as much as it is possible to howl while gagged.

He needed to cum quite badly, but he knew for a fact that he wouldn't be allowed to, not for a while yet. His punishment wasn't over by a long shot. The tongue kept working his hole until it loosened enough for it to press inside.

The tears were streaming down his face and he was gasping for breath at the feeling. It was so very good and so very frustrating at the same time.

The tongue was replaced with a lubed finger, then two, and then three, to prepare him for something bigger. His Dominant was standing behind him, very close, if the breath at the back of his neck was any indication.

He felt a hand move from his ass along his hip and then reach for his cock. The leather contraption was opened while a voice growled in his ear.

"Do not cum until I tell you to, or the consequences will be severe; is that clear?"

He nodded his head emphatically, not really interested in getting another punishment today. Shortly after, he was panting again, trying desperately not to cum from the feeling of being filled; he loved the feeling of just this side of too much when it came to being stretched.

His Dominant started moving in and out slowly, too slowly in Morgan's opinion, but he really had absolutely no say in the matter, and not just because he literally couldn't say anything. After a while, the speed was increased and he heard the soft gasp and felt the added pressure of his Dominant's hands on his hips when the other man came.

Morgan fought with everything he had in him to not cum, too, but it was so difficult and he was so hard. He felt the other man lean on him, and then his breath in his ear just before he heard the voice he loved whisper:

"Cum for me, Alaimani."

Morgan came, violently, and then he slumped in his restraints, but the other man was leaning on him, holding him up and preventing him from having all his weight put on his arms.

When he could breathe normally again, the gag was removed from his mouth, then the blindfold was taken off, the restraints on his ankles and lastly the ones on his wrists were removed and he was gently guided to the floor, where he sat leaned against his Dominant's chest.

"You did so very good, I'm so proud of you, Alaimani. All is forgiven, I love you."

Morgan smiled brightly, feeling so very sore and better than he had since the case had started a week ago.

"Thank you, Master, I love you, too."

Reid gave him a little kiss on the top of his head and then they just sat there, getting themselves back together before going back into the living room to get some food.


End file.
